Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido
by chamorro1
Summary: Damon y Jamie le informan a la banda acerca de un concurso de popularidad entre los fanáticos de Gorillaz, pero aparentemente esto solo traerá fricción en el grupo. Ya esta el capitulo seis.
1. Capitulo 01: Tribulaciones de 2D

**Hola a todos los lectores, he vuelto para seguir jodiendo, ya conocen el protocolo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**…**

**Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido**

**Capitulo 01: Tribulaciones de 2D**

**Plastic Beach**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la playa plástica, ósea que lo que para la gente común era extraño, para los habitantes de dicha isla era totalmente normal. El forjador y creador de nuestra agraciada banda, el señor Murdoc Niccals, se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con 2D en la sala, ya que le habían apostado a Noodle que podían pasar un día entero jugando a otra cosa que no sean videojuegos. Hasta el momento parecía que estaban empatados…

-_ Cada día veo menos, cada día veo menos, cada día… _  
-Puedo preguntar, ¿que estas cantando, perro?  
-Ah, nada una canción que escuche en la radio, ¿te gusta?  
-Dedícate a cantar mis canciones, no las de los demás.  
-Creo que te voy a ganar…  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues que acabo de matar a tu rey… ¡jaque mate, yo gane, gane mierda, vamos 2D, viva 2D carajo! -2D arroja el tablero lejos y comienza a bailar de forma estúpidamente alegre, mientras Murdoc sigue en su silla atónito.  
-Normalmente me enojaría y mandaría todo a la mierda, pero ahora estoy muy triste –Murdoc finge lagrimear- pobre mi rey, tenía tantos sueños y esperanzas para el futuro, pobres de sus hijos y su esposa.

2D deja de bailar y se deprime.

-¡Ay Dios, como pude ser tan malo, le quita la vida a una persona que no me hizo nada, soy una basura!  
-Si lo eres.  
-¡Yo no debería existir, me cortare las venas con un tenedor de plástico!  
-Buena suerte.

2D corre a la cocina e intenta suicidarse, pero luego le da miedo y se arrepiente, mientras Murdoc vuelve a poner las piezas del juego en su lugar.

-¿Qué tal otra partida Stu?  
-No sé, esto ya me canso.  
-A mi también, pero tenemos que demostrarle a esa niña que podemos estar sin los videojuegos.  
-Ay, como lo extraño.  
-Tranquilo imbécil, seguro hallaremos algo que hacer… podemos ver la tele.  
-¡Wau que original!  
-¿Qué dijiste?

La tarde transcurrió con total anormalidad, aquel día Russel se había ido al centro comercial a hacer las compras diarias y se quedo a ver una película, y Cyborg ayudaba a Noodle en un video chat con sus fanáticos de . Murdoc y 2D al parecer no tenían nada que hacer…

-Veo veo.  
-¿Qué ves?  
-Una cosa.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Maravillosa.  
-¿De qué color?  
-Negro.  
-¡El futuro!

Murdoc le arroja un almohadón a 2D y agarra el teléfono.

-¿A quién llamas?  
-A unas amiguitas mías, vamos a divertirnos un rato, jejeje.  
-Que, ¿acaso yo no soy divertido, que tienen ellas que no tenga yo?  
-Para empezar, no tienes tetas, tu trasero es blando y caído, y el miembro lo tienes chico.  
-¿Y tú que sabes, quieres verme el pitulin?  
-¡No seas degenerado, que tenemos visitas!  
-Oye, y yo puedo estar contigo y tus amigas.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Pues, porque soy simpático y bonito. Y puedo ayudarlas si necesitan un abogado.  
-No gracias Stuart, prefiero tenerlas a las dos para mi solito.  
-No es justo, todos se divierten en esta isla menos yo.  
-Por amor de Satán, eres una maldita estrella de rock, porque no te encargas unas prostitutas para ti y veras que bien la pasas.  
-¿Tus amigas son prostitutas?  
-Por su pollo.  
-¡Pero yo pensé que eran amigas del corazón!  
-No seas tarado, yo mejor me voy al cuarto a ponerme bonito.  
-Suerte.

Murdoc se va por el ascensor, dejando a 2D en el living sin nada que hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

El peliazul hace un esfuerzo enorme para que se le ocurra una idea, hasta que por fin…

-¡Lo tengo, iré a ver que hacen las chicas!

**Cuarto de Noodle **

-¿Es necesaria esta estupidez?  
-Por supuesto que es necesaria, vamos hazlo.  
-Ok, se que lo voy a lamentar.

Damon y Jamie le habían dicho a Noodle, que debido a su popularidad, sería de gran ayuda para la banda que hiciera una video chat con todos sus fanáticos de la página, y para hacerlo más interesante, le pidieron a Cyborg que hiciera una aparición estelar. Uno de los miles de fanáticos le había pedido a Noodle que maquillara el rostro de Cyborg, y lo muestre al mundo entero.

-¡Debo recordarte que no sirves para maquillar a la gente!  
-¡Ay vamos, no está mal intentarlo, además es por el bien la banda!  
-¡La banda se puede ir bien a la mierda, el que sea una maquina no les da derecho a usarme como conejillo de Indias!  
-¡Eso no es cierto, todos sabemos que el conejillo aquí es 2D!  
-No voy a discutir esa realidad.  
-Mmmhhh… ya esta, termine. Quedaste mejor de lo que estabas.  
-Dame un espejo.

Noodle le pasa un espejo y Cyborg ve que su cara estaba idéntica a la de la banda Kiss, solo que peor…

-¡Que mierda me has hecho, estoy espantosa, pensé que me dejarías bonita!  
-Bueno, al principio era eso, pero luego me acorde de una canción de Kiss y… terminaste así.  
-Esto es el colmo, voy a sacarme ya mismo esto de la cara.  
-Ay no te vayas, a los fanáticos les encanto, lee los comentarios.  
-¡Apaga esa maldita webcam, es la última vez que me ofrezco a hacer estas payasadas!

Cyborg va hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir, y en eso entra 2D con cara de tonto alegre.

-¡Hola chicas, yo quería… Aaahhh Gene Simmons me va a comer! -2D intenta una maniobra de karate y salta a los brazos de Noodle- ¡Sálvame Noodle!  
-¡Si, sálvalo porque si no lo descuartizo! –Cyborg le enseña un cuchillo y hace temblar a 2D.  
-¡Ya déjense de payasadas los dos, que nos están viendo un millón de personas! –Noodle arroja a 2D al suelo y este se levanta torpemente.  
-¿Cómo que un millón de personas, donde están? -2D busca a la gente por todo el cuarto, mientras Cyborg se tapa la cara de vergüenza y va a limpiarse.  
-¡No tontito, estoy haciendo un video chat con mis fanáticos de y me estas interrumpiendo! –Noodle intenta sacar al cantante del cuarto, pero este parece idiotizado por la computadora de la chica.

-¿Un video chat?, genial, puedo participar y haría mi rutina de karate.  
-¡Por supuesto que no, este es mi momento!, no el tuyo. Asi que te pido amablemente que rajes de mi habitación o traeré a Cyborg.  
-P…pero yo podría hacer mi imitación de Damon, después de todo tenemos la misma voz.  
-No me interesa, te vas.  
-Pero…  
-Te vas.  
-Pero…  
-¡Te vas!

2D hace un berrinche y se va del cuarto, dejando a la japonesa sola. Luego vuelve a entrar.

-Pero traje gaseosas y bizcochos, podríamos…

Noodle le cierra la puerta en la cara al azulado.

-¡Ya me van a venir a buscar para que les cante algo y no voy a estar! -2D se va por el pasillo protestando.

-Discúlpenme por esa interrupción fanáticos míos, es que aquí nunca sabes cuándo te van a venir a molestar. En seguida volvemos con más de El Show De Noodle por .

**Continuara… **

**…**

**Un poco cortito el capitulo, pero es como para que vayan viendo de que va, les prometo que el próximo será mas larguito. Comenten si les gusta o no. Nos vemos.**


	2. Capitulo 02: Que hacer con tanta fama

**Hoy estoy de buen humor, y hace un ratito termine este capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

…

****

Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido

Capitulo 02: Qué hacer con tanta fama

Plastic Beach 

Luego de que Noodle había terminado su video chat mundial, Damon y Jamie fueron de visita a la isla para hablar de un asunto muy importante con la banda. Todos estaban sentados en el sofá, incluyendo a Russel que ya había vuelto de hacer las compras… todos excepto Murdoc.

-Donde mierda esta, hace quince minutos que debía empezar esta reunión –Damon refunfuñaba como siempre.  
-No se preocupen chicos, ya va a bajar, lo que pasa es que vinieron unas amigas suyas a visitarlo y dijo que iban a estar muy ocupados en su cuarto toda la tarde -2D tomo unos bizcochos de la mesa mientras hablaba- miren, ahí viene.

El bajista se apareció por el ascensor, con solo un pantalón puesto y una cara de cansancio y relajación, saludo a todos con un emotivo y tierno: "que tal". Luego de despedir a sus acompañantes, se sentó en el lugar del peliazul y este se vio obligado a quedarse en el suelo, cual mascota.

-Bien, quieren decirme que hacen ustedes dos aquí en mi bendito palacio submarino.  
-Veras cara de rana, si nos reunimos aquí hoy es para hablar sobre Noodle.  
-¿Acaso me quieren matar de nuevo Damon?  
-No, por supuesto que no, lo que mi torpe amigo quiso decir es que queríamos felicitarte.  
-¿Felicitarme a mí, por qué?  
-¿Si, por que a ella?  
-Veras 2D, hace unos días, le pedimos a nuestra dulce niña que debido a que es el miembro más popular del grupo, debería realizar un video chat con todos sus fanáticos para así poder aumentar su popularidad y la de la banda entera…  
-¡Un segundo, intento de cantante!, ¿cómo es eso de que Noodle es el miembro más popular entre nosotros cuatro?

-Cinco –dice Cyborg.  
-Seis –dice Damon.  
-Siete –dice Jamie enojado  
-¡Ocho, nueve, diez, gane! -2D salta emocionado y todos lo miran molesto- ay bueno.  
-Asi que soy la más popular del grupo, genial –Noodle los mira a todos con gesto de satisfacción.  
-Sí, veras hace unos meses en hicimos un ranking sobre quién es el más popular entre ustedes cuatro –Jamie saca una computadora y la pone en la mesa- y estos fueron los resultados: Noodle 50%, 2D 25%, Russel 15% y Murdoc 10%.

Noodle se acomodo satisfecha, 2D miro a todos como diciendo "¿yo?", y Russel y Murdoc miraron a Damon y Jamie con rabia.

-¡Esta encuesta esta arreglada, esta arreglada! –Russel gritaba mientras agitaba bien alto sus manos.  
-¡Como es eso de que estoy en el último lugar, aquí hay gato encerrado! –Murdoc amenazo con golpear a alguien.  
-Ay disculpa Murdoc, enseguida lo saco -2D abre la ventana y deja salir un gato que andaba por ahí.

-Como sea, el caso es que la popularidad de Noodle y de su show de internet nos han dado una idea…

…

-¿Y cuál es la idea Damon? –grita Murdoc.

-Ah sí, la idea que tenemos mi colega y yo…  
-ósea yo.  
-Es que además de nuestra niña especial, ustedes tres también participen en la popularidad del sitio…  
-Te refieres a que nosotros también podemos tener nuestro espacio en  
-Efectivamente Russel, todos ustedes tienen el mismo derecho que Noodle a hacerse conocidos en la web.  
-P… pero eso no es justo Damon. Tu y Jamie dijeron que era la única que tendría su espacio en la web, y ahora resulta que estos mugrientos van a ser mi competencia.  
-No lo tomes tan a la ligera Noodle, todo se trata de tener dinero.  
-Dinero, dinero, mucho dinero…

Todos miran extrañados a Jamie y este se queda callado

-Asi que si quiero puedo tener en mi programa lo que yo quiera –a Murdoc se le empezaron a iluminar las vistas- interesante, creo que se me ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, no se trata específicamente de montar un show en la web, puede ser un blog, un foro o…  
-No se hable más Damon, esto ya corre por cuenta nuestra. Ustedes sobran a sí que los invito a irse.  
-Está bien satanista, pero al primer problema, quiero que nos avisen, nosotros estaremos en una casa de retiro el fin de semana, pero igual seguiremos pendientes…

Murdoc saca de una patada a los invitados y cierra la puerta con llave.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Damon?  
-Pues vamos a retiro, quiero probar los masajes.  
-¿Ya has ido a ese lugar antes?  
-Sí, acostumbro a ir cuando me estreso y quiero olvidarme del mundo.  
-¿Y cuando vuelve Blur?  
-No me jodas…

Jamie y su colega suben a su helicóptero y parten con destino incierto, confiando plenamente en que su banda sabrá manejar su página web…

-¡Ok, estaré en mi laboratorio con Cyborg, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si quiero ganar!  
-Espera satanista, esto no es una competencia.  
-¡Por supuesto que es una competencia gordito, debo ser más popular que ustedes!  
-Nadie va a ser más popular que yo Murdoc, ya tuviste una radio, ¿ahora quieres un programa en internet?, lo lamento pero esto significa guerra…  
-¿Cómo que guerra Noodle?  
-Pues no permitiré que me saquen la popularidad que tanto me costó forjar…  
-Mejor vete despidiendo de eso muñeca, porque el miembro más popular de Gorillaz es…  
-¡2D!

Todos miraron enojados al peliazul.

-Es que quería aportar algo a la discusión.  
-Lo que sea, yo mejor me voy simios, vamos Cyborg.  
-Ya voy jefecito.

Cyborg y Murdoc suben al ascensor y van hacia el laboratorio a trabajar.

-¡No te será tan fácil ganarme sucio!  
-Cálmate Noodle, no es para tanto…  
-¡Eso también va para ustedes dos!  
-¿Y yo por qué?  
-No te hagas 2D que no eres ningún santo.  
-Yo solo quería bizcochitos…  
-Noodle te estás metiendo en un terreno pantanoso, sugiero que cambies tu actitud.  
-Lo lamento Russel, pero en la guerra hasta el muerto desconfía.  
-Asi no iba la frase amiga.  
-La frase va como yo quiero que vaya 2D y punto, mejor me voy a mi cuarto a meditar.

Noodle también despareció en el ascensor dejando al baterista y al cantante con duda.

-Mmmh, esto no me gusta nada. Yo también debo buscar una forma de hacerme popular entre mis fans.  
-Russel…  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo solo quería bizcochitos.  
-Me alegro que tengas sueños y esperanzas amigo, pero ahora debo irme a planear como ser más famoso que Murdoc y Noodle.

Russel también se marcha, esta vez por las escaleras, dejando al peliazul solitariamente solo…

-¿Es que ya nadie dice adiós?

**Continuara… **

…

****

Hasta aquí la segunda parte, tendré que hacerlo más largo la próxima. Comenten, comenten o comenten. Nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 03: Produciendo un desastre

**Disculpen la tardanza amigos míos, cosas mías. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**…**

**Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido**

**Capitulo 03: Produciendo un desastre**

**Cocina de Plastic Beach**

En un día normal como cualquier otro, el dueño de ese pedazo de plástico en el mar, ósea Murdoc Niccals, se había levantado temprano (algo anormal en el) y se encontraba sentado esperando a que alguien se apareciera para alimentar su mugriento estómago, en la radio sonaba Girls And Boys.

-¡Ptuaj, jamás me gusto esa canción!, ¿a quién mierda le puede gustar algo que repite cada dos minutos: "chicos y chicos, chicas y chicas, gays y lesbianas"?, el que la compuso debe ser un maldito infeliz.

**En algún retiro de fin de semana **

Damon y Jamie se encontraban muy relajados mientras eran masajeados por unas esbeltas masajistas. De pronto, el cantante sintió un frio correr por su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Damon?  
-Nada Jamie, por un momento pensé que Murdoc estaba hablando mal de mí.  
-Pero que dices, Murdoc jamás hablaría mal de ti a tus espaldas.  
-Lo sospeche desde un principio.  
-¿Alguna de ustedes masajea partes íntimas?  
-¡Jamie estas casado!  
-Ay mi mujer no es celosa.  
-Degenerado.

**De vuelta a la isla **

Ya había pasado bastante rato sin que nadie de la isla se apareciera siquiera para saludar al bajista que ya estaba bastante nervioso.

-¡Carajo mierda, han pasado más de dos minutos y nadie en la maldita isla tiene la molestia de aparecer!, ¿dónde carajos están todos?

En ese momento, nuestro satánico héroe vio pasar a 2D con dos tipos enanos llevando enormes luces dirigiéndose hacia la parte baja del edificio.

-¿En que estará metido ahora el mono ese? –Murdoc no espero más y siguió un poco más atrás al chico peliazul y sus acompañantes hasta un enorme galpón que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una especie de estudio de televisión.

-¿Qué mierda hace toda esta gentuza en mis aposentos?

Entonces, el bajista noto que en el techo había un cartel enorme que decía: El Show De Noodle.

-Ya sé quién es la responsable… ¡Noodle, ven aquí ahora!

La japonesa salió de uno de los tantos camarines, bastante maquillada y con un perro enano en sus brazos.

-Hola Murdoc, ¿que se te ofrece aquí en mi estudio privado?  
-¿Cómo que estudio privado?, en primer lugar muñequita todo esto me pertenece pues es mi isla.  
-No según el acuerdo de convivencia que establecimos después de destruí a Cyborg la primera vez que vine aquí.

-Maldita sea, si no hubiese estado borracho aquel día, habría visto lo que firmaba –Murdoc arrojo el documento hasta donde estaba 2D, quien resbalo con el papel haciendo que tirara y rompiera el pesado juego de iluminación.

-¡Ay hijo de una gran…  
-Por cierto, mira qué lindo perrito me compre, se llama Bebe. Fíjate que si le aprietas la pancita se…

El satanista tomo al animal y lo arrojo aún más lejos haciendo que este cayera en la cabeza de 2D, quien comenzó a correr y gritar por todos lados mientras el perro le masticaba la cara.

-¡No puedes usar uno de los galpones como estudio para tu show de internet, así no es una competencia justa!  
-Un segundito mi verde amigo, nadie dijo que esta competencia seria justa. Querías guerra, la tienes.  
-Con que esas tenemos eh, pues entonces jugare sucio hasta barrer el polvo contigo.  
-Te va a hacer falta una escoba.  
-Muy graciosa, pero espera a que yo y Cyborg… un segundo, ¿dónde carajos esta mi robot asistente?  
-Está ayudándome a darle forma y vida a mi show.  
-¡Oye, no puedes usar de Cyborg cuando se te antoje, ella es de mi propiedad!  
-Error flaco, ya que ella tiene restos de sangre mía, se podría decir que compartimos la paternidad de la máquina.  
-Sínica, ¡Cyborg ven aquí ya mismo!

En dos segundos Cyborg se apareció vestida de mucama y con mucha suciedad.

-¿Qué carajos estuviste haciendo?  
-Noodle me mando a fregar el piso y barrer.  
-Pues no más, ahora sácate eso y sígueme que tenemos que preparar mi programa.  
-De Guatemala a Guatepeor.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-No nada, que mejor nos apuramos.  
-Momento par de tarados, no dejare que te lleves a mi asistente.  
-¡Es mi asistente, tu puedes quedarte con el descerebrado azul!  
-¡Ay sí, yo siempre me quedo con lo peor!

Murdoc procedió a retirarse con Cyborg, mientras Noodle observo a su alrededor y noto que 2D se acercaba muy contento con la perra Bebe, a pesar de tener todos el rostro desfigurado.

-Mira Noodle, atrape a tu perrita, no tienes por qué agradecerme.  
-Si gracias, mejor sostenla un rato, tiende a vomitar muy seguido.  
-¿Y por qué yo?  
-Pues porque eres mi ayudante.  
-Que ese puesto no era de Cyborg.

-Lo era, Murdoc se la llevo para que lo ayude a hacer su proyecto. Pero tranquilo amigo mío, porque tú te quedaste conmigo –Noodle pone una enorme sonrisa y abraza a su compañero con confianza.  
-¡Ay porque todo lo malo me pasa a mí! -2D patalea haciendo berrinche y la japonesa lo mira con furia asesina.

-2D…  
-Si Noodle…  
-¡Eres un idiota!

**Laboratorio secreto **

Cyborg estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro de torturas medievales, mientras Murdoc iba de un lado al otro en la habitación buscando algo… algo importante.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué carajos estas buscando?  
-Inspiración, eso es lo que busco Cyborg, una inspiración para poder superar al show de la japonesa esa.  
-¿Por qué mejor no buscas en el baúl de ideas?  
-¿Y eso existe?  
-¡Claro que no tonto, por el amor de Dios, eres Murdoc Niccals, después de años de estafar y joder a la gente, una buena idea tienes que tener!  
-Pues de hecho tenía un viejo proyecto televisivo que quería hacer hace algunos años. Supongo que puedo adaptarlo a un show de internet.  
-Ves, eso se llama progreso.

Murdoc busca entre papel viejos y encuentra una carpeta algo arrugada que le muestra a Cyborg.

-Dime qué piensas.  
-Pues… no será ICarly, pero se acerca  
-¡Genial, gracias Cyborg!... ¿Gracias?

Durante el resto de la mañana se pudo escuchar desde la puerta del laboratorio bastante ruido, el cantante peliazul asomo su oreja a la puerta intentando oír que carajos planeaba el hombre verde.

-Rayos y centellas, no oigo bien que es lo que están diciendo, pero no decepcionare a Noodle y averiguare que está haciendo el enemigo

2D se paró y golpeo la puerta del laboratorio.

-Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc…

El satanista abrió furioso la puerta.

-¿Qué mierda quieres indeseable?  
-Mi jefecita Noodle me mando hasta acá para que averiguara que estaban haciendo ustedes… So, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Pues… estamos haciendo una nueva canción acerca de los buenos hábitos de salud –dijo con sarcasmo.  
-¿Enserio? –el chico peliazul comenzó a saltar de alegría.

-¡Claro que no infeliz, y dile a tu jefa que meta sus narices en donde no se debe!  
-Pero ella no metió su nariz en ningún lado, eso sería extraño  
-¡Es una forma de decir 2D!  
-¿Es una forma de decir 2D?

Murdoc no aguanto más y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Oye 2D –Noodle se apareció por detrás- ¿averiguaste algo?  
-No –dijo sobándose la nariz.

-Mierda, tendré que planear otra cosa.  
-Oye Noodle…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Tu donde metes tu nariz?

La japonesa volvió a golpearle la nariz y se marchó refunfuñando.

-Creo que no debí preguntar.  
-Hey 2D, por fin te encuentro.  
-Russel, ya era hora que aparecieras, ¿que se te ofrece?  
-Pues ando necesitando un ayudante que colabore en mi show y se me ocurrió que tú eras perfecto para eso.

-¿Yo, enserio? –los ojos de 2D (o lo que quedaba de ellos) se pusieron como dos estrellas.

-Por supuesto amigo, no podría hacer esto sin ti, ¿me ayudas?  
-¡Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo!  
-Perfecto, vayamos ahora a mi base secreta que tenemos mucho que hacer.  
-¡Como usted diga jefecito!

2D y el baterista se perdieron en los enormes pasillos sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta, Murdoc y Cyborg habían escuchado todo.

-¿Oíste eso Cyborg?, parece que nuestro tonto 2D está jugando a dos puntas.  
-¿Te refieres a que ayudaba al gordo sin que Noodle se entere?  
-Precisamente eso es lo que dije.  
-Ah…  
-Ahora es donde tú te metes.  
-¿Me meto, en donde?  
-Lo que quiero decir es que vayas a espiar cual es el plan de Russel y me traigas información, usaremos la traición de 2D a nuestro favor.  
-¿Y por qué mejor no vas tú?  
-Yo voy a estar muy ocupado haciendo llamadas. Ya no pierdas más tiempo y ve.  
-Ok ok, ya voy.

Cyborg siguió las órdenes de su jefe y fue a ver que planeaba Russel junto a 2D, mientras Murdoc reía maléficamente.

-No sé porque me rio, pero igual me gusta jejeje.

**Continuara… **

**…**

**Ahí les di algo para que se entretengan un rato, comenten mucho. Nos vemos.**


	4. Capitulo 04: Algo huele mal

**En estos días las ideas fluyen mucho, en fin. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**…**

**Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido**

**Capitulo 04: Algo huele mal**

**Cocina de Plastic Beach**

Era temprano por la mañana, Russel y 2D eran los primeros en desayunar pues los demás aun dormían. Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados escribiendo ideas para el programa de Russel, bueno, en realidad solo el baterista pensaba pues el chico peliazul estaba más concentrado buscando el premio del cereal.

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!  
-¿Qué, tienes una idea?  
-No, que ya tengo mi premio ¿ves?, es un anillito con una calaverita.  
-2D, no me estas ayudando.  
-Uy perdón… ¿ayudarte en qué?  
-¿Cómo que en qué?, necesito una idea genial para poder mostrársela a mis fans de la web.  
-¿Y es que acaso tienes fans?

...

-Como sea Stuart, sigue jugando. Mejor pienso yo solo.  
-Bueno… oye Russel…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿En que se parecen un árbol y Murdoc?  
-No sé, ¿en que se parecen?  
-Pues que los arboles empiezan en el suelo y terminan en la copa. ¡Y Murdoc empieza con una copa y termina por el suelo jajaja!  
-Esta atrás tuyo.  
-¿Por qué no te ríes, quien está detrás mío?  
-Pues el árbol.  
-Jajá, buen intento Russel. Pero yo se que los arboles solo caminan en otoño.

A los dos segundos de hablar, el vocalista fue derribado bruscamente de su silla por el árbol… perdón, por Murdoc quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Cuidado contigo si te vuelvo a oír hablando de mí a mis espaldas, ¿oíste?  
-Pero Murdoc, si el que estaba a mis espaldas eras tú.  
-Ay yo no sé de astrología 2D, no me jodas.

-Por cierto 2D, ¿Cómo es eso de que los arboles caminan en otoño? –Russel siguió escribiendo despreocupadamente.  
-Encima de feo, tarado. ¡Los arboles no caminan en otoño… caminan en primavera! –dijo muy seguro el satanista.  
-Uy cierto –el peliazul se levanto torpemente y se sentó.

-No, no, no. Los arboles no caminan y punto.  
-Como que no gordo, y esa película donde hay árboles y enanitos que caminan en el bosque.  
-Flaco, creo que hablas de El Señor De Los Anillos.  
-Oigan chicos, anoche vi una película llamada El Señor De Las Moscas, que aunque no tenía nada que ver con moscas o señores, trataba de unos chicos mugrientos y con moscas en la cabeza que debían subsistir en una isla sin adúlteros.  
-Idiota, eso no tiene nada que ver con los que estamos hablando.  
-Si bueno, pero estaba súper genial, porque en una parte estaban discutiendo bien feo entre ellos y hay un gordito al que le arrojan una piedrota y muere y se le sale todo el cerebro.  
-¡2D, eso es asqueroso!  
-Sí pero, los efectos espaciales eran geniales. ¿Les cuento el final?

-¡No! –dijeron sus compañeros. Al rato entro Noodle a la sala.

-Hola mis queridos amigos… hola Murdoc.  
-Ñaa.  
-Que tal Noodle, ¿Qué anduviste haciendo?  
-Nada importante Russel, pero pronto se enteraran jejeje.  
-No te robes mis frases sospechosamente malvadas.  
-¿Hay acaso algo que no te haya robado mi asqueroso amigo?  
-Pues… creo que todavía no te robaste mis calzones, aunque puedo mostrártelos cuando quieras.  
-¡Maldito degenerado, no te imaginas como voy a disfrutar derrotarte en la competencia!  
-¡Y qué mierda te hace pensar que me vencerás, mientras tenga a tu contraparte Cyborg, nada me detendrá!

En eso, entra rodando la cabeza de Cyborg mientras el resto de su cuerpo va de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar su cabeza.

-¿Qué decías Murdoc?  
-Noodle…  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Cállate!

-Cielos Murdoc, con semejante compañera no hay quien te derrote –se ríe sarcástico el baterista.  
-¡Ay si, supongo que tu tendrás un gran compañero o no albóndiga! –lo mira enojado el satanista.

-Pues claro que lo tengo, es…  
_-Yo tengo un elefante que se llama Trompita… _-2D rápidamente le tapa la boca a su compañero y comienza a cantar desaforadamente, mientras los demás le miran raro.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa pelo feo?  
-Nnn… nada, no me pasa nadita jejeje.

-Por cierto Russel, ¿quién era tu compañero? –pregunta incrédula la japonesa.  
-Si Russel, ¿quién era? –Murdoc mira diabólicamente al cantante.

-Ah, pues era…

_-La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar… _-2D no termino su brillante interpretación porque al rato el bajista ya le estaba pisoteando la cabeza por el suelo.

-Solo cantas bien mis canciones Stu, no ofendas a los grandes autores americanos.  
-Bueno chicos, no se ustedes pero yo debo seguir trabajando, así que vámonos 2D.  
-Este, no puedo ahora Noodle debo ir a la… florería.

-¿A la florería? –pregunto Noodle.  
-¿A la florería? –pregunto Russel.  
-¿A la florería? –pregunto Murdoc.  
-¿A la florería? –pregunto la cabeza de Cyborg.

-¿Desde cuándo tan mariposon mi querido 2D? –pregunto divertido Murdoc.  
-Bueno, es que… estoy ocupado, tengo mis necesidades –el cantante pensaba desesperadamente una excusa para ocultar su mentira.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes necesidades?, ¡tú no tienes necesidades! –exclamaron todos.

-Este… el caso es que no puedo amiga, i'm sorry.  
-¡No, yo lo siento 2D!  
-Tu… ¿y por qué?  
-No se… tenía que decir algo inteligente. Como sea, lo hare con o sin ti, pero recuerda…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Espero no verte colaborando con alguno de estos o me veras enojada.  
-Ah, entonces este es tu lado amable jejeje.

Rápidamente Murdoc recibió un zapato en la cabeza de parte de la guitarrista que se fue molesta a su lugar de trabajo.

-Mocosa chiflada, me las pagara.  
-Oye 2D, ¿a qué se refería Noodle con eso de que la ayudes?  
-Mmm… no quiso decir que la ayude, se refería a… que la ayude.

...

-Que la ayude… a ordenar su cuarto, es que la pobre no puede sola.  
-Ah, debí imaginarlo amigo, tienes un enorme corazón.  
-Cuidado con que te de un ataque cardiaco por tan enorme órgano.  
-¡Cállate mugriento, no sabes lo que es ser amable!  
-Eso es cierto gordito, pero supongo que Stuart debe saber lo que es engañar y mentir, ¿no?

2D se puso nervioso y comenzó a tomar mucha agua.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver Murdoc?, 2D jamás nos mentiría.  
-No sé, pregúntale a él –Murdoc se fue sonriente escaleras abajo mientras la cabeza de Cyborg y lo que quedaba de ella lo seguían, dejando a Russel con dudas.

-Mmm, este tipo trae algo raro entre manos, ¿tú qué piensas hermano?

-¿Eh? -2D se atraganto con toda el agua que estaba bebiendo- supongo que… cof… debe tener una idea maligna para nosotros… cof.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será cuidarnos. Diablos, con todo esto no se nos ocurrió ninguna idea para mi programa… en fin, tal vez piense mejor en mi cuarto ¿vienes conmigo amigo?, ay qué lindo me salió una rima.  
-Te sigo en un segundo primero quiero terminar mi comida.  
-Está bien… ¡pero déjame un poco para mas tarde!

El baterista desapareció entre los infinitos pasillos del edificio, dejando a nuestro amigo azul con una fuerte migraña.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?, Noodle puede sospechar que ayudo a Russel. Y Russel podría enterarse de que también le ayudo a Noodle, esto es un gran dilema… ¿Qué haría Batman?

...

-Bah, seguramente iría con Robín a un cuarto oscurito. Mejor me voy a ayudar a mi amigo.

El muchacho con ojos defectuosos fue en dirección al cuarto de Russel, sin imaginarse que nuevamente lo estaban espiando desde un rincón oscuro de la cocina.

-Mmm, por lo visto el imbécil no sospecha que yo conozco su secreto, mejor así. Creo que es hora de divertirnos un poco con Stuart, Cyborg…

La maquina había logrado acomodar su cabeza, solo que al revés.

-¿Qué pasa jefecito?  
-Pues que te veo la cabeza mal.  
-Y bueno, hay que ir al oculista.  
-¡Me refiero a que te acomodaste mal la cabeza!  
-Enserio… ni me di cuenta.  
-A veces pienso que el idiota no es realmente 2D.  
-¿Acaso piensas que hay otro imbécil en la isla?  
-Yo diría "otra" imbécil.  
-No entendí.

**Lugar donde se hace El Show De Noodle **

-¿Y cómo mierda termino allí arriba?  
-No lo sé señorita Noodle, creo que fue la chatarra con cables que se parece a usted.  
-¿Cyborg?  
-Si esa, es que su perrito le vomito el zapato y ella comenzó a luchar con él y este le arranco la cabeza.  
-¿Y cómo termino Bebe pegado al techo?  
-Ah, eso fue porque Cyborg antes de perder literalmente la cabeza, agarro el pegamento industrial y dejo al animal allí donde lo podemos ver ahora.  
-Entiendo, ahora dime una cosa Manuel.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que mierda haces ahí sin hacer nada, ve a sacar ya mismo a mi perrito de allí!  
-Bueno, bueno, ya voy.

El empleado fue rápidamente a buscar una escalera con la cual poder alcanzar a la mascota de la guitarrista.

-Demonios, si aquí no le dicen que trabajen, directamente no trabajan. ¿Adónde irá a parar la humanidad con holgazanes como estos?  
-Disculpe señorita Noodle, pero ya tendríamos que empezar a grabar supongo.  
-Ahora no, se me seco la garganta de tanto hablar, ve a traerme un jugo de naranja Alberto, ¡Ya!

En eso, Murdoc Niccals entro al lugar, parecía ocultar algo malvado entre manos.

-¡Hola mi hermosa y querida Noodle!, ¿Cómo te va?  
-¿Y a ti que te pico, desde cuando eres tan amable?  
-Bueno, ¿es que no se puede ser amable con una persona que la está pasando mal?  
-Pero si yo no la estoy pasando mal, mi vida es perfecta… salvo por los hongos.  
-¿Los hongos?  
-Otro día te cuento.  
-Pero… ¿acaso no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?  
-Si me lo dices… pues no, no sé ni mierda de que hablas.  
-Mmm, entonces lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, jejeje…

**Cuarto de Russel **

El baterista y el azulado se encontraban muy ocupados en la computadora buscando ideas para el programa de Russel…

-No lo entiendo 2D, por más que vaya de este lado no consigo derribar a los chanchitos.  
-Tal vez, tienes que apuntarle un poco más abajo. A mí también me costo la primera vez.  
-¡Maldito pájaro con forma triangulo, acierta esta vez!

Un segundo después, la puerta de la habitación fue derribada con una patada tremenda que provenía del pie de Noodle que parecía igual de enojada que Goku, cuando se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin por primera vez. Detrás suyo estaba Murdoc con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Como es eso de que me estas engañando con Russel!

-¿Qué dijo? –Russel miro asombrado mientras 2D estaba estático en su silla y con los ojos bien blancos de miedo.

-¡Responde mierda!  
-Este…yo…bueno…  
-¡Modula claro!  
-Eh… ¡Penes para el mundo!

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el cuarto.

**Continuara… **

**…**

**Bueno amigos, aquí tiene comida para rato, después vuelvo jejeje. Nos vemos.**


	5. Capitulo 05: Ojos en la espalda

**Antes que nada, les aviso que el próximo capítulo puede que tarde un poco en salir, pero lo seguro es que saldrá. Así que no se desesperen. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. **

**…**

**Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido**

**Capítulo 05: Ojos en la espalda**

**Pasillos de Plastic Beach**

Como si de una casa de terror se tratara, desde las afueras de la isla enbasureada (¿?) se escuchaban tremendos gritos de horror y desasosiego, no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Noodle penetro en los aposentos del baterista gordo y 2D ya huía desesperado para esconderse de la pequeña japonesa con carita de asesino…

-¡Ven aquí y acepta tu castigo como los machos! –Noodle corría por los pasillos con una enorme moto sierra, su presa: Stuart Pot.  
-¡Po-pop-por favor Noodle no me mates, todavía me queda mucho por vivir! –Casi sin darse cuenta, el vocalista comenzó a arrojar todo lo que veía a su paso… incluyendo a Cyborg que rápidamente fue partida en dos por su versión humana.

Casi después de mucho correr nuestro torpe amigo uso sus últimas fuerzas y se escondió en la heladera. Noodle llego a la cocina y comenzó a buscarlo con furia asesina.

-¡Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentir tu apestoso olor!

2D salió de la heladera ofendido.

-¡Pues fíjate que no apesto, me bañe hace quince días y…

No pudo terminar su defensa porque se dio cuenta que se había mandado una cagada y la sierra ya le rozaba el cuello.

-Lo único que te pido es que no me destroces la cara, todavía no he modelado para una estatua de cera…

Después de esas incoherencias Noodle simplemente apago la sierra con decepción.

-Dios, eres tan inocente que das vergüenza ajena –Dijo la japonesa arrojando la sierra bien lejos.  
-¡Ay por favor, porque no terminaste de destruirlo iba a ser una gran toma! –Murdoc llego a la cocina grabándolo todo con su cámara de video HD.  
-¡Por favor no lo mates, piensa en los niños! –El que llego fue Russel trayendo consigo los restos de Cyborg.

-Tranquilos par de mensos no lo voy a matar –Dijo muy tranquila.

2D y Russel se aliviaron el alma, Murdoc chasqueo los dedos con rabia.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que ya me perdonas?  
-Pues… ¡No!

-Jajaja –Se burló el satanista.

-No te matare, porque de alguna forma eres mi amigo y además le daría el gusto a Murdoc.  
-¡Oye!

La guitarrista tomo del cuello al peliazul con tono amenazante.

-Pero que te quede bien claro mí querido Stuart, a partir de ahora tendrás que encargarte de tu sección Web tú solo.  
-¿Ósea cómo?  
-Y lo mismo va para ustedes dos, no me parece justo que necesitemos de los demás para ganar popularidad.  
-Saben, creo que nuestra pequeña Noodle tiene razón, mejor trabajemos solos y que gane el mejor.

Esas palabras del baterista fueron como un dolor de diarrea para Murdoc Niccals, a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar el pacto establecido de mala gana

-Está bien, está bien hagamos lo que dice la niña occidental.  
-Oriental.  
-Es lo mismo, ambos empiezan con "O".

Los cuatro pusieron grandes sonrisas y estrecharon sus manos con falsa nobleza.

Murdoc pensando: "Ni loco voy a hacer lo que esta enana me diga, antes muerto que hacer tratos con la chusma".

Russel pensando: "No confió en este vejete verde, solo espera a que me de la vuelta y ¡zas! Ya tendré un cuchillo en la espalda".

Noodle pensando: "Estos dos no son de fiar, lo mejor será mostrar una tierna sonrisa y dejar que se maten entre ellos, divide y vencerás".

2D Pensado: … Fallas técnicas, intente más tarde…

Después de una cena aparentemente armoniosa, todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas… Salvo por Murdoc que estuvo toda la noche intentando reparar a Cyborg y pensar una nueva estrategia.

**A la mañana siguiente en la cocina **

El desayuno parecía de los más normal, Cyborg había sido la primera en levantarse, pues según Murdoc ella es la encargada de cocinar, hasta que de apoco fueron llegando los demás…

-Buenos días señor Murdoc.  
-Ñaaania.  
-Eh… Igualmente.

Murdoc miro su reloj: eran las 10:30 de la mañana.

-¡Carajo mierda, es demasiado temprano para este bello cuerpo!

-¿Eso es sarcasmo verdad? –Cyborg le sirvió su correspondiente café.

-Claro que no, pero ahora que lo pienso fue bueno que me despertaras.  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
-Pues porque así podre desarrollar mi brillante estrategia para ser el más popular de la banda dejando a los otros en la miseria y…

-¿A quién quieres dejar en la miseria? –Pregunto una molesta Noodle fingiendo amabilidad.

-Ehhh… ¿hace cuánto que estas despierta?  
-Más o menos desde que comenzaste a hablar mal de mí.  
-Oye no te quejes, "recuerda que un guerrero no detiene jamás su marcha".  
-Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?  
-No sé pero me pareció una buena frase para comenzar el día…

Después de eso llegaron Russel y 2D. El desayuno pareció ir de lo más normal pero…

-Oye Noodle, ¿me pasas la sal?  
-Por qué mejor no te levantas Russel, ¡para eso tienes pies!  
-Ay vamos Noodle, no puedes esperar que yo haga todo el trabajo pesado.  
-¿Por qué no?, ¡tú te encargas de hacer todos los ronquidos que levantan el techo de la casa!

La chara comenzó a subir de tono y 2D se corrió… de la escena.

-¡Te quejas de el cuándo tú te la pasas todo el día en la computadora chateando! –Murdoc pone voz como imitando a la japonesa- ¿Y en serio dijo eso?, no te creo, ¿y que más dijo?

Noodle comienza a tronar sus dientes con rabia.

-Y por cierto, ¿eres sorda o que, no has encontrado algún tipo de música más molesta?

Noodle iba a atinar a contestarle pero desde su cuarto comenzó a sonar fuerte música, al parecer dejo el estéreo encendido. Murdoc la miro con cara de victoria y Russel se rio por lo bajo.

-Jijji, parece que te dejo KO pequeña.  
-¡No quiero saber nada de esa extraña complicidad masculina Russel, después de todo yo soy la que tiene que oír todas tus quejas sobre el Heavy Metal de Murdoc!

El satanista dejo de sonreír y miro con furia al baterista.

-¡Óyeme que te pasa a ti con mi música! –el tipo verde se acercó amenazante al afroamericano.  
-Buenoooo… pasa que… -Russel busco una respuesta coherente.

Noodle se acercó a los dos imitando a Russel.

-Entre comillas –Noodle comenzó a imitar la forma de hablar del gordo- "no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que está cantando esa gente, y uso el termino cantar en un sentido muy amplio"

-¡Oye Noodle yo nunca dije eso… ¿O si lo dije?

El bajista se disponía a trompearse con su compañero pero fue 2D quien se metió en la discusión.

-Por favor amigos, dejen de pelear. Recuerden que juntos somos más invencibles de una montaña, hay que aceptar nuestros puntos buenos así como los malos -2D intento una especie de abrazo grupal pero fue rechazado.

-¡Si ustedes tuvieron algo bueno lo haría! –Noodle apretó su puño izquierdo y lo golpeo contra el borde de la bandeja de donas, haciendo que todas cayeran pastosamente sobre la ropa de Russel… dejándola muy sucia.

-¡Ay no, mi camisa nueva!  
-La compraste hace dos años.

Russel se enojó y noqueo a Murdoc en el suelo. Noodle miro enojada a 2D mientras los otros dos se mataban.

-¡Ves lo que me hiciste hacer!  
-Solo intentaba unir al grupo.

-¡Oh cállate optimista de cuarta! –Noodle se fue molesta.  
-Enserio 2D, tu actitud de santurrón nos está cansando a todos –Murdoc (con la nariz quebrada nuevamente) también despareció por los pasillos.  
-Saben, es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes –Russel tomo las donas que habían quedado tiradas y se fue a su cuarto.

2D se quedó solo en la mesa con cara de resignación, Cyborg lo vio con cara de lastima y le sirvió juguito de naranja.

-Soy yo, oh detecto cierta tensión dentro del grupo –Cyborg se sentó al lado del cantante.

-Ñaaa, esta absurda competencia nos está destruyendo a todos.  
-Sí, quizás no fue buena idea el que Murdoc me mandara a espiar como engañabas a mi otra yo.  
-Es posible… ¡Oye!  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
-No lo sé, pero mientras nosotros nos matamos los unos a los otros, Damon y Jamie deben estar relajados creyendo que todo va viento en popa…

**En algún retiro vacacional **

-¡¿Quién se comió mi último pudin?! –Damon cerro con rabia la heladera y se agarró con desesperación de los pelos- ¡No puedo concentrarme en escribir canciones sin mi pudin!... ¡Jamie!

Jamie se apareció muy tranquilo por detrás.

-¡Oye no te quejes, deberías concentrarte ensayar la nueva música para Gorillaz, no en el pudin!  
-¡¿Cuál ensayo?!, ¡Si no has conseguido un lugar donde tocar en semanas, quizás estuviste muy ocupado comiéndote el pudin de los demás!

Jamie le golpeó la cabeza a su amigo.

-Soy un dibujante, no como.  
-También dices que nunca sudas, sin embargo te apesta a cebolla en los costados.  
-¡Me sorprende que puedas oler algo, considerando la frecuencia con que te metes los dedos en la nariz, como si allí fueras a encontrar algún Grammy!

-¡No me des con golpes bajos a mí! –Damon comenzó a lagrimear.

**Continuara… **

**…**

**Espero que este capítulo compense mi larga ausencia (No se preocupen, no va ser larga), un poco de influencia de todos lados. Comenten si les gusto o no, nos vemos.**


	6. Capitulo 06: Dos tontos y un vaso

**Cuanto tiempo mi gente (tampoco paso tanto jeje), disfruten de esto. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

**…**

**Gorillaz: Seguidor perseguido**

**Capítulo 06: Dos tontos y un vaso**

**Camarín de Noodle**

"El show esta por empezar, todos a sus lugares", era la oración más repetida en todo el lugar, finalmente había llegado el día. Noodle estrenaba su opera prima (¿?), me refiero a su programa en la web: "El Show De Noodle".

-Ha llegado el momento que estado esperando, el momento en el cual yo seré el centro de atención –La japonesa se paró en la silla frente al espejo como si estuviese inspirada- ¡Prepárate mundo porque nueva estrella de Gorillaz se llama… Noodle!

-¿Te das cuenta que solo se trata de un web show? –Le dijo una voz por detrás, haciendo que cayera estúpidamente sobre su trasero del susto.

-¿Quién me hablo?

-Atrás tuyo.

Noodle se dio vuelta, la que le hablaba era su contraparte con tornillos, que la observaba con reproche.

-¿Puedo saber por qué pones esa mirada acusadora?

-No es una mirada acusadora. Es una mirada de vergüenza ajena.

-¿Vergüenza ajena, y por qué?

-Simplemente no entiendo el sentido de esa estúpida competencia, ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar?

-Eres muy corta de mente, mi querida media hermana-hija (¿?), con el éxito de mi show, lograre la tan ansiada fama que nunca se me ha podido concretar del todo.

-¿Cuál ansiada fama?, eres miembro de una banda exitosa en todo el planeta. Hasta han escrito Fanfiction en tu honor.

-Ay tu no lo entenderías, eres solo un máquina.

Noodle hecho a Cyborg de su camarín, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Mmh, quizás solo quiere que le presten atención de forma inconsciente, la fama que busca es solo un reflejo de lo que ella cree que perdió, tiene miedo al rechazo. Noodle el miedo no te aflige a ti solamente; todos los demás están en la misma situación, tan solo se debe…

La guitarrista abrió la puerta, y le disparo a Cyborg con una pistola de agua.

-Hazme un favor y deja de leer los libros de Osho en la repisa de Russel.

Le volvió a cerrar la puerta y Cyborg abandono el set de filmación…

**Cocina de Plastic Beach**

Desde la cocina se escuchaban los sonidos de la producción preparando el show de la japonesa. 2D se tapaba las orejas, era demasiado ruido considerando que era medianoche, solo se había levantado para tomar un poco de agua, pero realmente no creía que fuera a dormir bien esa noche.

-Estoy en Disneylandia… -2D parecía agonizante con todo el barullo del lugar- Disneylandia…

Murdoc entro a la cocina y tomo la botella de agua que tenía 2D.

-¡Ey, ese era mío!

-Habla con mis dedos tarado, si no quieres que te pegue será mejor que me dejes en paz.

-Pero si yo estaba acá muy tranquilo y tu llegaste todo prepotente a amenazarme.

El satanista lo miro con rabia y lo agarró del cuello.

-Escúchame bien medio retrasado, esta noche es muy importante para mí, pues será la noche en la que reafirmare mi título como el más popular de la banda…

-Eso es muy tierno, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacer?

-Es algo que sorprenderá a todos, se trata de un especial acerca del ascenso y caída de un ídolo, humildemente: "Murdoc… Te Laif Tru".

…

-No será "The Life True".

-Por eso menso. Es decir, es una especie de documental acerca de cómo me hice grande, mi historia verdadera, un ejemplo de esfuerzo y convicción…

-Me parece un poco egocéntrico de tu parte.

-Ay Stuart, tu no entiendes, esto es para chicos grandes, tu sigue jugando con tus muñecas.

-Lo que pasa, es que no entiendo por qué vas a hacer un programa en la web si el chiste es hacer que los fans te elijan como el más popular.

-Despierta tonto, al final de la semana, los fanáticos votaran en la página cual show les gusto más y así sabremos quién es más popular…

-Ahhh, esa parte no me la sabía.

-¿Y tú cuando has sabido algo?

-¿Ósea cómo?

…

Viendo que era imposible mantener un dialogo coherente con él, Murdoc se fue para sus aposentos a trabajar. El peliazul se sentó en la mesa a reflexionar.

-Vaya, todos están muy ocupados en sus programas como para detenerse siquiera a pensar, que acaso no se dan cuenta que se están lastimando a sí mismos –El chico le hablaba a un vaso que parecía entenderle.

-Es fue muy profundo 2D –Cyborg entro y se sentó desganada con el- Veo que tampoco puedes dormir…

Ahí estaban los dos, como muertos vivos, levantados en la medianoche por los ruidos del set de grabación…

-Rayos, acaso no se cansan, es demasiado tarde para estar haciendo un ensayo –Ante las quejas, los ruidos cesan y ambos respiran aliviados.

-Por fin, se termi… -Pero 2D no pudo seguir por que volvieron a empezar.

-Mierda, esto es insoportable –Dijo Cyborg frustrada, agachando la cabeza en forma de resignación…

**Al día siguiente**

Cerca de las diez de la mañana los ruidos cesaron, para ya era demasiado tarde, los dos compinches se habían quedado dormidos con su cara en el plato de cereal.

-La peor noche de mi vida… -se quejó la robot mientras se reiniciaba.

-Lo mismo digo, yo preferiría perder mi pene antes que seguir escuchando los ruidos de anoche.

…

-Yo… no llegaría tan lejos como para hacer eso.

-Pues claro niña, si tú no tienes pitulin…

-¡Pues aunque lo tuviera no lo haría!

-Mmh, oye Cyborg, ¿Qué se siente no tener pitito?

…

-¡Buenos días como…

Russel no termino de saludar porque Cyborg está azotando a 2D en el suelo.

-¿Debo preguntar o sentarme tranquilamente a comer?

-¡Come tranquilo! –Dijo la robot sentando al tonto.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Murdoc y Noodle que evitaron el intercambio de palabras y se sentaron a comer. Cyborg y 2D observaban a los otros tres con frustración.

-¿Y a ustedes dos para de tarados que les pasa, porque me miran así?

-Si quieres saber que pasa, te lo diré… ¡No nos dejan dormir!

El comentario de Cyborg produjo curiosidad en los comensales, ya no dejaba de ser curioso que una maquina tuviera la necesidad de dormir.

-Déjame aclararte algo maquinita, ayer yo estuve pasando la noche con un par de amiguitas, la única que estaba haciendo ruido era tu otra mitad…

-Pero espera Murdoc, ¿no era que estaban compitiendo por ver quien tenía más fans?

-Aún estamos en competencia 2D, lo de ayer fue solo un ensayo –Dijo muy tranquila Noodle.

-¡¿Qué?!, todo el ruido que hiciste anoche fue solo de un estúpido ensayo.

-… Pues sí.

La robot se quedó como paralizada mientras 2D intentaba despertarla. Los otros tres abandonaron rápido sus comidas y volvieron a sus proyectos, luego Murdoc volvió…

-Por cierto 2D, dile a Cyborg cuando se la vaya la garrotera que esta noche debemos patearles los traseros al gordo y a la nipona, ¡y no será un ensayo!

El muchacho carente de pupilas, hizo caso y fue a buscar un vaso con agua y se lo arrojo a Cyborg, haciendo que la salieran circuitos y despertara.

-¡¿Qué, que paso?!

-Que dice Murdoc que esta noche lo ayudes a patearles por atrás a Russel y Noodle y ¡que no es un ensayo!

Cyborg le arrojo el vaso en los testículos al cantante y se levantó con mirada picara…

-Oye amiga, no me gusta esa mirada que estas poniendo -2D se puso nervioso y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿2D, no te gustaría divertirte un rato con nuestros amigos? –Dijo poniendo una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Uy si, será muy divertido podemos ponerle la cola al burro!

-No me refería a esa clase de diversiones… Yo hablaba de…

Cyborg susurro en la oreja de Stuart y este hizo un gesto imitando al cuadro "El Grito"…

**Continuara…**

**…**

**Bastante mediocre para lo que estoy acostumbrado a escribir, pero es solo para meternos de lleno en lo que vendrá después. Nos vemos.**


End file.
